danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Warriors of Hope's Robots
The Warriors of Hope's Robots are major antagonists in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, they serve as the main boss fights for each chapter. They are controlled by the members of the Warriors of Hope with a total of five robots for each of them. Appearance Hero Robot Mark Guyver They are a white and yellow Robot with a yellow helmet on top of their head and glowing pink eyes. They have a very notable weak point, which is the Monokuma symbol on their chest. Their hands are drills which are used as weapons. Its special move is Mega Drive Drill, which Masaru Daimon, its controller announces every time before he uses it. Priest Robot Doctor VonGerolt They are a Robot colored completely in blue, with yellow glowing eyes. Their main attacking method is to shoot explosive Monokuma Balls and bullets from inside their arms and cannons. They are also able to fly due to them possessing an jet. Their weak spot is the Monokuma symbol on top of their head. Fighter Robot Highlander the Great They are a robot whose main colors are red and orange all around their body. The armor resembles those of a knight. In the middle of their chest, they have yellow fighter symbol, representing Kotoko Utsugi, its controller. They also seems to have what appears to resemble a orange skirt with her. Unlike the other robots, they can't fly and maneuvers quickly with a gas-ran jet pack. Inside their body, they have a Monokuma symbol which appears to be their heart due to it being it's weak point. Their weapon is an axe. Sage Robot Hannibal X They are a robot that resembles a guerrilla soldier. Unlike other Robots, it is humanoid in structure. They wear a brown cape and their face are black on the right and white on the left, and they carry a rifle for long-ranged combat. They have a red glowing eye on the right, and a white eye with a pupil on the left. They can jump long distances and hover around, and can also create clones of itself when maneuvering. Mage Robot Black Suspirian They are a combination of every other Warriors of Hope Robots, and has Monokuma's black side on their face and possesses every weapon held by the past robots. A red chair for Monaca is present on the staff on its right hand. Inside of their body, the controls appear to be handled by Kurokuma as he goes in and out in order to control them. History Demon Hunting The Warriors of Hope's Robots are the bosses found in each chapter, which serve as killing machines to kill all adults during the Demon Hunting games. It is unknown when they were created and who created them but it could be possible that the Towa Group created them before the events of The Tragedy. After each battle, the Robots were destroyed and the Warrior of Hope who was present gets executed by the Monokuma Kids, because they weren't satisfied as the audience who wanted to see the protagonists die. However, it is later revealed that all of them survived. During Chapter 5, it was revealed that the Robots weren't actually destroyed or at least spares of them. Each one of the blocked a giant door which guided the players to find Monaca and Kurokuma, in order to fight the last Robot, the Mage Robot Black Suspirian. After the events of the Demon Hunting, it was shown that Monaca possessed several reproductions of all of them. They are used in order to defend Monaca's hideout during the events of the Final Killing Game. Gallery As seen in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls: Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Hero Robot Mark Guyver.png|"Hero Robot Mark Guyver" design profile Danganronpa Another Episode Official Setting Materials Collection (Danganronpa Another Episode art book) Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Priest Robot Doctor VonGerolt.png|"Priest Robot Doctor VonGerolt" design profile Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Fighter Robot Highlander the Great.png|"Fighter Robot Highlander the Great" design profile Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Sage Robot Hannibal X.png|"Sage Robot Hannibal X" design profile Danganronpa Another Episode Design Profile Mage Robot Black Suspirian.png|"Mage Robot Black Suspirian" design profile Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Hero Robot Mark Guyver (1).png|"Hero Robot Mark Guyver" early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Hero Robot Mark Guyver (2).png|"Hero Robot Mark Guyver" early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Priest Robot Doctor VonGerolt.png|"Priest Robot Doctor VonGerolt" early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Fighter Robot Highlander the Great.png|"Fighter Robot Highlander the Great" early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Sage Robot Hannibal X (1).png|"Sage Robot Hannibal X" early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Sage Robot Hannibal X (2).png|"Sage Robot Hannibal X" early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Mage Robot Black Suspirian (1).png|"Mage Robot Black Suspirian" early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Mage Robot Black Suspirian (2).png|"Mage Robot Black Suspirian" early design sketches Danganronpa Another Episode Beta Design Warriors of Hope Robots.png|Robots early concept sketches References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists